


something to connect us

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: this is a collection of snippets/small scenes, I've come up with, they are not connected and not enough for an entire fic
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. shopping mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where no risk means no fun

egg chairs man. she loved them. always had.  
she used to spin around in them ever since she was a tiny child, climbed on them, curled herself up in them.  
this one right here, was facing a wall. white chair, purple upholstery, comfy, that thing... almost a little too much.  
why mind, that Rachel was spending aaaaaall her free time at the mall hair saloon? why care?  
she's been there for almost two hours, but who was counting?  
Chloe was enjoying herself just as much in the furniture section. if not more.  
"mmh", Chloe thought, letting herself sink into the egg chair even deeper, "Rachel".  
"she always glows, when she gets her hair done. she is so fucking pretty and cute and hot."  
"mmmh", Chloe closed her eyes, thinking intensely of Rachel "and she smells so so so fucking good."  
Chloe couldn't stop thinking of Rachel, even if she wanted to, she was in too deep. quite literally.  
thinking of Rachel felt oh so good, so fucking good, yo, Chloe could think of Rachel all day, four hours, she did actually think of her for hours.  
just a little bit more Rachel, just a little... almost... Rachel...almost...  
oh yes!!!!!!11! shopping malls... they bring out the best of you.  
the security dude approached her, she smiled at him like an idiot.  
he couldn't say a word, as he stood there right in front of her with O's for eyes and her still leaned back in that chair, with shaking knees.  
she slowly took her hand out of her pants, wiped it on the purple fabric, then got up, zipped her pants and flipped off the security guy, before looking to pick up Rachel.  
egg chairs man, they should totally get one for the junkyard.


	2. dirty money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the hookers... or not.

"Okay, do you want to go through it again?", asked Rachel, pulling up her skirt a bit.  
Chloe watched closely, as Rachel adjusted it around her waist and shook her head. "Nah, I'm good I think."  
Rachel let her eyes wander up and down Chloe and nodded, something about her outfit seemed to satisfy the blonde.  
"Your boots are big though, are you sure, you can run in these?"  
Chloe nodded again, closing her eyes. This was crazy and really stupid and if it went wrong... they were so fucked. On the other hand, if it worked... a little extra mney never killed a bitch, right?  
Robbing a bank with Rachel would be super fun, guaranteed, this was a piece of cake in comparison.  
  
Rachel looked to her left and right, before she stepped out of the bush, she had just changed behind.  
Holding hands, they walked down the still dark street, both their boot heels the only audible thing in the morning. Two more hours until the sun would come up, they got time.  
  
Not even six minutes later, a car approached them, Rachel quickly shifted on the sidewalk, switched sides with Chloe to get closer to the passenger seat.  
The driver, saw her, slowed down and let down his window.  
  
"Hi" said Rachel and leaned into the car. The dude smiled at her, greeting back and Chloe immediately hated him, but this was fucking not the time and so she closely watched him, trying to make out a big bulge in the shape of a wallet but what she saw instead, was something else big and she was not too excited about it.  
  
"So, one of our teachers is sick and we have two hours to kill before school... also we're a little hot in our clothes... are you busy right now? Maybe we can join you in there, take a little joy ride together, cuddle up. How does that sound?"  
  
Chloe almost gagged a little, but went according to plan.   
The guy in the car took a good look at Rachel's legs, the skirt made them extra long today, sneaky little Amber.  
He scratched his chin and checked out Chloe the same way he just did. Rachel licked over her lips and winked at him. "Like what you see? Want to support it?"  
"How much?"  
Rachel shrugged. Then put her hand inside the opened window. "Whatever you're comfortable with honey, we're very talented, multi fascinating girls, and there is two of us."  
Chloe wondered, how long she could keep up a straight face, when all of a sudden he pulled out his wallet and handed Rachel a handfull of greenbacks.  
Nice.  
He put his hand on top of hers.  
"Get in girls. I mean... I normally never do this."  
"Yeah", said Chloe. "We don't either."  
With that, she pulled Rachel's hand away, they both turned around and ran and ran and ran, until they couldn't hear his angry and frustrated screams anymore. 


	3. salad bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the "couple's tattoo"

"You aready got a pretty cool sleeve going on there. You want it on the other arm or like...?"  
  
"Shoulder blade, same side, yeah."  
  
The tattoo artist put on his gloves, his assistant normally finished all the stencils, but these two brought one themselves.  
  
"Good, have a seat."  
They had already agreed on Chloe going first. Rachel following. Both with the same idea. Was this a couple thing. Were these girls...?  
  
He wasn't paid to judge, he was there to give people what they wanted and modificate their bodies. Anything else wasn't his business, but secretly he looked at the two young women and the design in his hand and thought "This is super gay".  
  
  
Chloe relaxed, she was one of those people, easy to ink, not complaining, not bombarding him with questions, very quiet. Just get it done mentality. He had to ask her though.  
  
"Why is it, you two are getting the exact same tattoo?"  
  
"We need something to connect us to each other." She couldn't face him, her back was turned, but also...  
  
"Ah, you two are a couple, hm?"  
  
Rachel, standing on Chloe's side, watching his every move, cleared her throat. "Actually, we just broke up."  
  
"Oh. I see." He had stopped tattooing for a second, but now kept going.  
  
So it was not a couple thing after all.  
  
Focussing back on the design, he asked "Did no one tell you, it's easier and cheaper to just... I don't know... stay together?"  
  
Silence filled the room, none of them said a word.  
  
Then Rachel spoke up, quietly, but still audible. "I cheated on her."  
  
Again the artist stopped for second, he looked at Rachel. "Shit. That happens, I hear that all the time."  
  
He continued, Chloe's was almost done. "C'mon, clear the air, get it off the table."  
  
Chloe hung her head and bit her teeth, while being poked and pinched. "It's a big table, man."  
  
"I see." He wiped Chloe's skin clean, rubbed the rest of the ink off, sanitized.  
  
Chloe got up and in front of the mirror, turning around, so she could see it.  
  
Rachel meanwhile took a seat. The same place, Chloe sat before her.  
  
"I cheated on her multiple times."  
  
The tattoo artist put on new gloves and wiped Rachel's skin clean.   
  
"Yeah, I get that. I had problems with my partner too recently, I hope, we can work it out."  
  
Chloe didn't comment on her tattoo or anything else, she just stood beside Rachel, the exact same way it was before, just the other way around.  
  
He looked up at the blue-haired woman. "She seems sorry."  
  
"I _am_ sorry", whispered Rachel in front of him.  
  
"Rachel!", barked Chloe, she was not in the mood of having a discussion, especially with a stranger. Someone who didn't know them or their situation or why things happened.  
  
Silence again fell over them, until Rachel's tattoo was almost done.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Chloe took a deep breath and asked "What problems do you and your partner have?"  
  
He was done, cleaning Rachel's skin, taking his time to answer the question. "We got together very quickly, after he and his ex broke it off, but now the ex is having a baby and it's his child, so... yeah."  
  
"Wow." Rachel teared up, but didn't say a word.  
  
Chloe went pale. "How do you not... lose your mind? How do you not go crazy?"  
  
He waited until Rachel got up and turned around in front of the mirror, looking at her shoulder blade tattoo.  
  
"I know... I know how you feel. It's all too much, right? People get screwed and they walk away from the situation. I get that. It hurts too much. I don't want it to end though."  
  
Chloe sighed. She didn't know what to feel, her skin felt tight and irritated. Was that really just the tattoo?

"I'm scared to lose her. But I think, I already did. I think I have to be on my own for a bit." Chloe didn't know why she said it, but she did it anyway.  
  
Rachel came back, she smiled sadly, thanking the artist for making the tattoo so beautiful.  
  
He looked at her, unsure what to say, so he just asked instead. "Why a salad bowl?"  
  
Rachel looked at Chloe, when she didn't say anything, Rachel explained.  
  
  
  
How it was a metaphor, a symbol.  
How Rachel smashed it into the dining room table, how shards were everywhere, how morals had been a hot topic that evening and how their relationship changed.  
How that night, something ended, while something else had just begun.  
How Chloe cleaned up something or helped to clean it up, something that Rachel broke.  
And then, it got quiet again.  
  


He didn't know how to feel, when he saw them through the glass of the studio. Hugging. Kissing each other goodbye.  
But was it goodbye? They didn't let go of each other.  
Something told him, this, was not the end of their story.  
Keeping his eyes on them, he reached for his phone. Maybe it was time he and his man would get a metahorical salad bowl as well.


	4. pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the mouth to mouth

"So I didn't have to pretend, you know, I just was a hero to her. I was the coolest person alive and I didn't even had to do anything to become it.", Chloe explained, pressing the pillow even tighter to her chest. "I was the captain. Always, that's just how things were."  
Rachel sipped at her wine and listened closely.  
  
"I miss those days man, when we were running through the entire town, leaving our marks everywhere. We felt safe and protected and loved. We didn't have to worry about anything or anyone.  
Sometimes we would just sit and watch shows for hours, sometimes we would play guitar, my Dad taught us, sometimes we would play board games, until she fell asleep and sometimes..."  
"You were drinking wine?", asked Rachel sarcasticly, pouring herself some more. The empty white wine bottle on the foot of the bed felt sad, about time it got some company.  
"Hehe", laughed Chloe. "yeah, I guess so. A lot of it. It's just... we could talk about stuff, other girls our age just didn't give a flying fuck about and sometimes we didn't have to talk. We could just sit with each other and be silent and it was cool... and hello, still thirsty over here."  
Rachel passed the bottle and Chloe took three big gulps and handed it back.  
  
She licked her lips and continued with a sad, drunken smile. "I remember, when we sat in our tree fort and talked about siblings. Two only children with young parents... I always wanted like three or four younger brothers. Boys get the coolest toys and I wanted them, but I also wanted to be the leader and remain captain.  
But she? Nah. She wanted an older sister. When I broke it to her, that that's not gonna work, she was so sad. So I then told her, that it could happen, if her parents split and marry someone else, who has older kids. And that made her cry. Like so much. I'm an asshole. I meant well though... Maybe that's why she hates me."  
  
  
Rachel emptied her glass, holding it to her cheek, it felt cool and relaxing, not like this conversaton. "She doesn't hate you."  
  
Chloe let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, her head fallen back, but not supported by the pillow, she was still holding. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Rachel turned off the lights and set the glass aside. She cuddled up next to Chloe, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Hey Rachel?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why don't you ever tell me stuff about your best friend?"  
"You are my best friend."  
"Oh shit."  
"I should probably go brush my teeth."  
"Wait. Don't go now, we'll brush them together in the morning."  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel.  
"Sorry, I'll shut up now, okay?", she mumbled into Rachel's ear. When her lips slightly brushed Rachel's skin, she could feel a tear on the girl's face.  
"It's fine. I am here, you can talk to me, as long as you want, I'll listen... it's just... I hope, one day, when you meet up and talk it all out and make up, you'll talk about me as fondly."  
  
Chloe couldn't see Rachel, although she was right there. It had just gotten too dark.  
"I won't have to", she finally said. "You'll be there to introduce yourself and then she'll fall in love with you right away. Just like I did."  
  
Rachel audibly smiled and covered Chloe with the blanket as well.  
  
A minute passed, without them saying another word. Then Chloe broke the silence, asking. "Can I get some more wine?"  
She heard Rachel shifting and moving and then she heard her drinking, she emptied the bottle.  
  
"Heeey, I wanted that you assh-"  
Rachel leaned over Chloe in the dark and pressed her lips on Chloe's mouth, who gasped at the surprise and when she did, Rachel slowly shared the last drink for tonight, Chloe swallowed and smiled, she still smiled, when Rachel's tongue found it's way into her mouth and she also still smiled, when she felt Rachel's body relax on top of her own.  
Goodnight. 


	5. party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the slap across the face

Even Rachel Amber couldn't convice Chloe to attend the the stupid-ass Black&White party Nathan Prescott threw every damn year.  
All dolled-up motherfuckers with their designer purses pretending to like each other and to actually give a single fuck, no thanks.  
There would be a live band though, probably playing at least some music she liked. There had been rumors about an alligator. Who does that? Who brings a.... it didn't matter. Chloe couldn't care less, she wasn't invited, well she was... but... only because Rachel took pity on her. She said, she just wanted both of them to have a good time and that Nathan's parties were always fun, but honestly, Chloe believed that about as much as she believed in Santa. Old, creepy dude, luring children onto his lap.... meh.   
She just watched Rachel getting ready. She looked stunning, she always did.  
  
In a weak attempt to make her come along, she offered to clip and paint Chloe's finger nails, like she had done before.  
Rachel even mixed a polish, just for Chloe, she called 'indigo blues', for obvious reasons and Chloe laughed at her, but secretly, she felt touched and kept the bottle in her pants pockets at all times. At least until Mom washed the pants, not checking them and it ruined the entire load of laundry.  
  
Chloe shook her head and kissed Rachel on the cheek, promising to pick her up, after the party.  
Through the cloud of sweet perfume, their soft skin touched and for a moment Chloe considered to not let Rachel go, to just pull her on the bed and show her, why they didn't have to go to a fancy party to have a good time, but then they heard the sound of a horn and shortly after that, a car pulled up and some familiar faces nodded at Chloe, quickly and from a distance, but warmingly hugged Rachel and just like that, she was gone.

  
Three hours had passed and Chloe didn't think about that party, like at all. She couldn't care less, lesser than less about the band or wether there was a bunch of puppies or giant snakes there and she definitely didn't spent a second, thinking of the many people Rachel would talk to or dance with or how they always tried to touch her, when they were giving her compliments. Like why? Why do people do that? Then again... she did understand the appeal of touching Rachel and she kinda liked it, when Rachel... gave her... compliments. Kinda.  
And then she saw the lion.   
Rachel posted a pic of herself and Nathan with a lion on a leash. Followed by another one with just her holding that lion and then a video, someone must have taken of her, showing her, posing with the wild animal, at one point Chloe could hear her say "please don't eat my face", as she pressed it into the lion's mane.  
What the actual fuck? Nathan got a zoo for his party. He was crazy. And Rachel was nuts for coming so close, this was not a plushy toy.   
Another pic, posted onto Rachel's wall by none other than the host of the party himself, with Rachel on the floor, looking straight into the camera, the animal hovering above her.  
That was it, she had seen enough. She wouldn't wait for a drunk text, she would get into her car and pick Rachel up, just about NOW!  
  
  
When Chloe came to a stop because the red light refused to turn green, as she cursed at it, she noticed the pinch in her stomach.  
It was not, that she had never seen a real lion or that she was invisible, every time there was a cool event, that she was never directly invited to, it was not, that literally everyone she knew, was at this party, right now, it was not, that Rachel looked about ten to twenty times hotter, than Chloe would ever look like. That wasn't it.  
But maybe the pinch had something to do with the fact, that Chloe knew very damn fucking well, that Rachel was a leo and Nathan got that damn thing for her and Chloe would never, NEVER be in a position, to woo Rachel like that.  
  


  
The sour feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. It was still there, when she parked her truck across four parking spaces and entered the party.  
No sign of wildlife, although she could still smell it a little, the place was crowded, she almost fell over a guy, who was passed out, but no one gave a shit about him. Relatable. A black board on the wall told everyone and their brother, that someone had been or was still playing "last man standing", the record holder was... Rachel, sitting at thirteen drinks, according to the chart, runner up, someone who's name she never heard before and Nathan.  
Always that dude, she was sick of him. Yes, it was his party, but he was sooo so fucking present, he was everywhere.  
  


Chloe looked for her, before she started just randomly yelling her name. Someone tackeled her out of the way and she wanted to flip them off, but then didn't, asking where Rachel was instead. The person just shurgged and wandered off, but a girl at the bar turned around and let Chloe know, that she had seen Rachel outside a while ago, taking a walk with Nathan. The way she winked, when she said that, made Chloe want to break that chick's nose.

She stepped outside, no Rachel. Chloe walked, then sprinted around the building, ready to alert the cops and then she saw them.  
Rachel, leaning her back against Chloe's truck, Nathan's arms on both her sides.  
Chloe saw Rachel laughing, her cheeks glowed reddish, even though it was so dark.   
Chloe approached very slowly, before she just stood still, waching the scene unfolding in front of her.   
Rachel put her hand on Nathans's chest, slightly pushing him, but he just bounced on his heels and was right back in her face. He snickered, drunk as he was, his face was red too, if Chloe saw it correctly. She ducked behind a car and stuck her head out, to watch them. What did she expect to see?  
A part of her just wanted to leave, some other part wanted Rachel to tell Nathan to piss off.  
  
"Come on, just flash them. Like, just a little." slurred Nathan and put his hands together, like he was praying... or begging.  
"No. Why?" Rachel sounded very drunk too. Tell him to piss off... please.  
"Please, I won't tell anyone. Just for a second or two, I'm not even gonna look, I promise."  
Rachel giggled. "Whaddoyou meeean? If you're not gonna look, why would I show them to you?"  
Now Nathan giggled too. "Okay... I'm gonna look."  
They both laughed. Chloe wanted to vomit.  
  
But nothing could have prepared her, for what happened next.  
Rachel took Nathan's hand and kissed it, like in an old movie, saying "I'm sorryyy Mylady, I gotta train to catch. Farewell." and she patted the back of Chloe's truck.  
Nathan was flabbergasted for a second, so was Chloe.  
Then he looked over his shoulders, oversaw the parking lot. Chloe quickly ducked back behind the car, crouched down, hoping he didn't see her head sticking out.  
  
"She is here somewhere." he said to Rachel.  
"Weeeell, duh." Rachel knocked at the window. "Chloeeeeeee, I dunno the password, lemme in, wouldyaaaa?"  
Nathan peeked into the window. "She's not in. I have a room up there", he pointed at the party location. "Wanna check out the king and queen bathtub?"  
"No, I don't wanna drown, you don't drink and bathe", Rachel tried to open the truck door, but Chloe had previously locked it.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine, fine", said Nathan, losing his cool. "You can bring her. I don't care. Bring her. As long, as she just watches, while we get our freak on."   
"What?"  
"Don't what me you little twat, everyone knows, okay? Everyone knows about you two, or they think they know."  
Suddenly Rachel's face wasn't all that red anymore. She turned pale, like a ghost.  
"I have noooo idea, what you are talking about man, but that word, that wasn't niiice."  
"You don't know, what I'm talking about?", he grabbed Rachel's hair, puling her face closer to his own. "How about I show you what I-."  
"Take your hands off her. Now."  
Chloe stood right next to them, considering slapping his hand off, but then changed her mind and just put hers on top of Rachel's.  
Rachel looked at her, knees shaking.  
  
Nathan let go of Rachel, but spat out in anger. "Oh great, look who made it. Fucking hell... Tell me punk-ass, how do you fuck a girl, without a dick?"  
Chloe stared him down. "I don't know man, _you_ tell me."  
Rachel snorted.  
"Oh is that so funny?", he didn't ask, he screamed.  
"A little", smiled Rachel and then turning to Chloe "can we go now?"  
  
  
When Chloe opened the car with her keys, Nathan tried one last time, wrapping his hand around Rachel's arm.  
"Tell me about her pussy. Is it blue too?"  
  
Chloe looked up, just in time to see Rachel swinging her free arm and slapping Nathan across the face. The impact was so hard, he hit his head on Chloe's truck and stumbled backwards. Rachel got in without looking at him one more time, so did Chloe.  
  
  
Chloe felt Rachel's head leaned against her shoulder and heard her drunk snoring, before the first traffic light had her stop the truck.  
When Chloe looked over, she felt relief. She didn't need to get her a lion or two, she didn't need to throw big parties that no one would show up to.  
Rachel didn't need to be woo-ed at all.   
  
  
  



	6. still sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the many snuggles

"The wheels of my truck turn round and round..." sang Chloe quietly, with her hands around the little one's wrists and moved his arms, which made him giggle, just before he cried out "Momma, nana". He pulled on the front of Chloe's PJ's, but she just shook her head. "Shh..." Chloe put a finger to the young boy's lips. "There is nothing in there for you." She snuggled him into her arms and covered both of them with their big blanket, she rubbed his back and gave his forhead tiny kisses.  
Little William smiled, but not for long. Halfway between "Once a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o" and "Three little kittens lost their mittens", he started to whine again. "Nana, nanaaaa".  
Chloe, alerted because he was so loud, hugged him tighter on her stomach and turned around, now facing the wall, his head was on her chest and she softly spoke to him.  
"I know you want the nana's, buddy, but Mummy is still sleeping. That's why we have to be extra quiet, do you understand?"  
William sniffled and pouted his lips. Poor child. Chloe laughed quietly, what a drama king.   
She pat his back gently, and whispered "I want nana too, trust me, but last time I asked for them, Mummy said no."   
Her son looked at Chloe with big eyes, when she suddenly felt a soft kiss on the side of her neck, teeth, playfully biting her ear and a mouth, exhaling still sleepy, warm breath, saying "The lies you tell."

Chloe laughed out loud. She rose her arms and told William, "Mummy is up, yaaay!" But he already crawled all over her, she felt his tiny feet in her ribcage. Then she turned around with him again, until her eyes met those of her wife.  
"Mmmh, hey."  
"Hi".  
They shared a good morning kiss, as Rachel quickly unbuttoned her shirt and William squealed happily, finally going to get nursed. 

Chloe found his little socks somewhere under the blanket and tried to get them on his wiggling feet, watching him closely. He'd gotten so big, shopping for his first birthday was the only thing on their to-do list for today. Knowing Rachel, it would take a while. It was an important party after all.  
Chloe's eyes grazed Rachel's lips, her hair was falling into that pretty angel face, Chloe leaned forward and kissed her again, before tucking Rachel's hair behind her ear.  
  
William stopped eating and unlatched, pulling the socks off his feet, playing with his toes. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"Awee", Rachel curled her son's hair with her fingers and blew on his belly, until the baby boy threw himself around laughing. 

Chloe reached over him, letting her fingers run over Rachel's chest. "Am I next?"  
"What?", snorted her wife.  
"I want nana too. But I want cookies with mine."  
Rachel shook her head. "Need a diaper change too?"  
Chloe perfectly imitated William's pouty-face. "But- but nana?"  
"Fine Momma, I have to go potty. How about you put him down in his room and meet me in the shower in five?"  
  
  
When Rachel returned to her bedroom, after twenty minutes, covered only in a towel and with her hair up, she found her wife and her son, snuggled together, still in the bed, both of them deeply asleep. She shook her head, smiled, dropped the towel and got in bed, snuggling herself onto Chloe's other side.


	7. remind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the Alzheimer's

"I really have to go Mom, I'm sorry", said Rosalie and shrugged. "I have a meeting in... now." She nervously checked her wristwatch, before kissing Chloe on the cheek. With an excusing look because she bailed on him so soon, she bro-fisted her older sibling, then threw her long blond hair over one shoulder, walking away.   
"ROSIE", yelled Chloe, possibly louder than necessary. "Fucking turn around and say Goodbye to your mother."  
The young woman froze in place, startled at the outburst and brutality of those words.  
"But-I... she doesn't even..." She sighed.  
Her older brother waved at her. "Just come back Rose. Hugging her, won't kill you."  
So Rosalie Amber-Price felt the need to turn on her heels and get back to the small table, her family was sitting at.  
She hesitantly bent down and softly kissed the top of her other mother's head, then quitely, almost inaudible to the rest of her family said "Bye Mama, see you in two weeks."

Rachel turned her head, looking at the face, that was so weirdly familiar to her.  
"That was really nice young lady. Could I get another blanket please, my legs are getting cold."  
Rosie looked at Chloe. "See Mom?! She thinks I'm-"   
"I'll get the blanket", the elderly woman said and got up.  
"No Mom, stay with Mama, I'll take care of it". Max supported his mother by lending her an arm. He placed her right next to his other mother and got inside the house.  
Rosalie didn't miss her chance to hiss at him, as she finally walked out of the gate "You kissass."  
Max, her brother, a big fluffy blanket under his arms, flipped her off, then blew her a kiss goodbye.  
  
Rachel, who had watched the whole scene snickered. She turned to the old lady next to her.  
"Are they yours?" Chloe smiled at her wife of 72 years. "They are."  
"Lovely children", nodded Rachel. "Caring, funny... they love you, I can tell."  
"Yeah", said Chloe and grabbed the still warm cup of coffee and held it, while she put Rachel's cold hands on the mug as well. "I got very blessed. Very."  
  
Before their son retuned to them, Chloe enjoyed the moment alone with Rachel. They had become so rare, with nurses and doctors, checking on both of them.  
"You have kind eyes", said Rachel and Chloe smiled. "You would know."


	8. porn pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where the bitches can't pay

The door flew open so unexpectedly, it almost hit poor Chloe in the face, who was standing right in front of it, balancing an empty milk carton box on the pile or trash, no one wanted to take out. "Hey babe, I-"  
"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta peeee!" Rachel through a paper bag full with groceries into Chloe's arms and hurried up the stairs.  
  
A minute later a very loud sigh of relief had Chloe laughing, while she stored away some beverages and kept the goodies, there was a promising chocolate bar, she just saw in time to take a big bite out of.  
  
"Sorry, that was... so good, I feel sooo good." said Rachel, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She looked so much lighter.  
"You sound like a porn star", giggled Chloe and Rachel playfully bumped her hip against her girlfriend's.  
  
"We should watch one again tonight... we haven't in forever."   
"Nah... really?"  
"Yeah, let's order in and..."  
"Lipsync?"  
"Hellaaaaa!" Chloe started jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
  


They argued about Chinese or Indian food, before deciding it was too hot for either and then just stripped down to their underwear, getting in the bathtub together with two big slices of watermelon Rachel had bought earlier.  
  
"Getting off work early, Friday night, adult entertainment, tequila shots and fruit, what do you want more? This is life baby!" Chloe poured in some more liquor and dipped a piece of melon in it.  
"Actually, watermelon is a pumkin, babe, but yeah, I agree, cheers!" They made their glasses clink, then drank and slurped and pressed play.  
  
  
  
After five minutes, Rachel was already a little too invested. "I am appalled at their acting skills, if you could even name it that. How did any of them get the job?"  
Chloe eyed her from the side, amused but patient. "Rachel, it's porn, they are not paid to talk."  
"Meh. Maybe we should write a better scene."  
Chloe laughed, there really wasn't much to lipsync.  
Rachel took another shot, while Chloe carefully placed the peel of her watermelon slice on her head. For science.  
  
  
Then suddenly Rachel narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, she closely watched everything happening on Screen. She pointed at it and went "What the fuck?! Babe look! It's L.A., they are in Los Angeles!!!"  
Chloe stopped building her tower of melon.  
"They can afford an apartment like that. But they can't have a pizza. What the fuck? They are poor, they have it worse than we do."  
"Fuuuck", said Chloe, very interested and drunk now too. "They didn't even order salad. Three hungry women order ONE pizza and then none of them has a little cash to pay the dude."  
  
"Good thing, we've eaten already", said Rachel, considering what was happening in the "movie" playing. "Nooooo, don't suck his dick, it's okay, if you don't have cash, just pay with your app."  
Chloe got emotional, she felt very sad and sorry for the poor women. "Maybe we should donate something to them."  
Rachel thought about it really hard. "We donate a pizza?"  
"Yeah, with egg on top and I want peperoni!... I mean, I want them to have peperoni."  
"Okay, I'll get my phone."  
  
  
The next three hours, Chloe and Rachel spent waiting for the pizza delivery guy, who never came to their apartment, because he just didn't understand, what they were trying to do, getting a big pizza to them, that then would be delivered to some porn stars, somewhere in a fancy location in L.A. Sounded logical. 


	9. bailing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one behind bars...

"No, but there will be a hearing....no, I'm not really that concerned, I already called our family lawyer and I mean, it's not the first time she got arrested...  
  
I don't know Steph, no I swear, I don't know...  
  
Well I bailed her out already, she should be coming out any minute...  
  
Yeah, yeah, no don't worry, we'll be fine.  
  
I mean, I'll be fine, Chloe is grounded without knowing it yet, Joyce told me, her husband said, I was a bad influence on her, can you believe that?...  
  
It was a freaking joke... and it was her idea anyway...  
  
No, Jesus! She didn't harm any of them. They just caught her, when she tried to smuggle them out...  
  
Oh you don't know? She actually did, no she was on top of it, they had to pull her off...  
  
No, okay, I obviously can't discuss the details here, also I was in the car at the time but I saw them putting handcuffs on her...

Okay, okay, no need to squeeze my arm, I'll fill you in, short version...  
  
Yeah, exactly. We were at the zoo a week ago and she made a stupid-ass joke about stealing a camel and then offering it to my dad for my hand in marriage. Lovely, hm?...  
  
I told her that I had learned recently, on a vacation with my family, that a camel is worth about three thousand dollars and asked her, if she really wanted to bring just _one..._

I wish, I could tell you that, but I have absolutely no idea.  
  
It ended today with Chloe, taking all five they had, she connected them somehow and the whole caravan was following her, as she rode the first camel out the zoo gate. That's where they stopped her, I couldn't really do anything, I jumped out of the truck, but someone was already calling her mom and well, you know the rest...  
  
Actually, now that you're asking, I have zero idea, how she was going to transport them _and_ the truck... good question, Steph. One the judge might ask as well.  
  
You're hilarious, I love you, thanks for asking...  
  
We'll talk later, yeah you too... or you can ask her yourself, she is coming out just now...

Okay, later, bye."


	10. potty mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they lose their shit...

"So,... it's an official date, right?" asked Chloe, playing with the fork in her hand, stabbing it into the table cloth and pulling it back out. She scratched the back of her neck, until Rachel grabbed the fork and placed it neatly next to Chloe's plate. She adjusted the napkin on her own lap, before overlooking the restaurant.  
"We don't have to call it that, if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"It doesn't... I was just checking. I am trying to figure out..."  
"... who's going to pay?", laughed Rachel quietly.  
Chloe smirked. "Oh, I totally got this. I invited you here, it's all on me."  
"Mmmh, thank you." Rachel put more noodles on her plate. "Does the all-you-can-eat thing include soups?"  
Chloe nodded heavily between two mouths full of dumplings. "Mmmhm".  
They had it all, the candles were lit, keeping the plates warm and the ladies were excited to dive in and dine on.  
  
Chloe tried the chicken and the duck and the rice with orange gravy... and also the peas and the carrots and the spicy beef, before Rachel finished her wan tan soup.  
  
"Uhm...", Rachel cleaned her mouth with the napkin, then neatly placed it back on her lap. She cleared her throat and put the spoon down, then lowered her voice and again looked around, before speaking. "Is yours good?"  
"Yeah..." replyed Chloe, chewing.

"Hm... here, try mine." Rachel picked a fork full off her plate and fed it to Chloe, as soon as the girl swalloed.  
"Hmmm, I don't know... little..."  
"Salty... and watery."  
  


Chloe switched her plate with Rachel's, yeah, the food on this one really wasn't that good and also it was cold, like it had been warmed up almost.  
Rachel put her hand on top of Chloe's. "You really don't have to do this, I'll just go and talk to the waiter. I'll be nice, I promise."  
"I don't know... I don't mind eating this, it's not good... but..."  
"But?"  
"Well... for 3 dollars and twenty cents, it's kinda okay...-ish."  
Rachel gulped. 320? That's how little you had to pay for each one of us?"  
Chloe shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Urgh... nah, I paid 320 for both of us... I had a gift card I found in a magazin for this place."  
  
Rachel stared at the plate in front of her and the girl in front of her.  
She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
"I'll be right back." she took their plates and got up, Chloe saw her disappear into the kitchen and hoped for the best.  
Two minutes later, Rachel came back with new and even fuller plates.  
  
"We are also getting free dessert. Nice, huh?"  
Chloe smirked. Rachel was good. Very good. Maybe they should have more dates... or whatever this was, here at this place.  
Her gaze went to a cat next to a plant. It seemed happy, it was waving her hello... or was it goodbye?  
"Outch! Oh my God, what the-?" Rachel held up her napkin to her face. There was blood on it.  
  
"Your tongue is bleeding", blurted Chloe out.  
"No shit Sherlock", commented Rachel and brought her hand in front of her mouth.  
"Did you cut yourself with the knife?"  
"No damnit, I ate with a spoon."  
"That's..."  
  
Both of them started digging through Rachel's food with their individual utensils.  
"This evening is getting really weird. I'm so sorry."  
  
Rachel smiled at Chloe, poor Chloe, she was really trying. This was the first time they went out together somewhere slightly out of town.  
"I'm just gonna wait for the dessert, it's fine. I think, they have waffles and ice-cream here".  
  
  
The waiter, who took their plates away shortly after, let them know, that there was no ice-cream, it was empty, had been empty for a while now.  
What a bummer.  
  
"Well, that way we'll both stay skinny, hm?", Rachel tried to lighten up the mood, but Chloe was embarassed, this was not going the way they planned it.  
She wanted to treat Rachel and this place was clearly shit thought Chloe, when she started the truck, in her lap another gift card they had given her as a compensation.  
Sure, as if they'd have another date... or whatever... here.  
  
The ride home was quiet. Very quiet. The truck was sputtering, other than that, no noise, nothing. Until... Chloe shifted in her seat, yet again, uncomfortably.  
"Uhhm, Rachel, are you feeling okay?", she asked, pressing her hand on her stomach.  
Rachel looked over and their eyes locked for a brief moment. She was white like a wall.  
"Not really, do you mind, driving a bit faster?"  
  
"Fuck heavens, I was just going to ask you the same thing..." Chloe hit the gas, staring right into the flash, when the speed camera got her, running the last red light, before turning into Cedar Ave.  
  
Chloe almost bumped the car into the closed garage door and bust the door open, fiddled the keys in and was inside the house within three seconds or less.  
Rachel followed and closed as well as locked the car and the entrance door, with the key, Chloe just left.  
  
She felt the need to leave, she really would have rather been alone right now, especially now, that she heard Chloe puking her little heart out upstairs. Poor thing, what a fucked up evening, what a shitty, shitty,... Rachel saw herself in the hallway mirror, face now green, instead of pale white. She saw it, before she felt it. Her stomach turned, it growled, loudly and unsatisfied.  
"Oh God, no... nooo." She ran, as fast as you can, when you're trying to hold it together, up the stars, which door again? She had only been to Chloe's house once before.  
  
The handle would go down, but the door stayed closed. "Chloe!!! Open the door, please! OPEN, NOW!!!"  
The desperation in her voice was clearly audible, so was the gagging, coming from the other side.  
"Chloe please!!! Please, I pay you all the money in my bank account. OPEN THE DOOR, I need to come in."  
  
Chloe spat out, then lifted her head out of the toilet bowl. "I'm vomitting, Rachel!"  
Rachel hammered on the door. "Use the kitchen sink! Let me in, let me in, letmein, letmein, letmein, NOW!! Open the door, Chloe, OPEN THE FUCKING-"  
Chloe opened the door, just when it was too late.  
  
"There you go, go in", said Chloe and stepped outside into the hallway, she was holding a bucket in her hand and covered her mouth and nose with the other.  
Rachel didn't move. She just stood there. Frozen. Staring at Chloe.  
"Rachel, go in. I got my bucket now. Go."  
  
"I-... I can't. I can't... move."  
Chloe stared at her like a fish. "What? Why? You wanted to come in, now go in, for fucks sake!"  
Rachel still didn't move, so Chloe gave her a little push, as an attempt to get her into the bathroom and then she realized it.  
"Did you... did you just...?"  
"Shut up."  
"Rachel..."  
"If you say a word, I'm going to kill you."  
"But-"  
"I asked you to open the fucking door! Oh my God... this is the worst night of my life!"  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which was clearly a mistake.  
She would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so fucked up ad she felt terrible and nauseaous already.  
  
"Okay, uhm, it's probably not too late, I can give you my pirate towel and-"  
"It's running down my legs." Rachel avoided any eye contact. So did Chloe.  
This evening was just getting better and better.  
  
"I'll go look for some new pants for you, while you take a shower. Yes?"  
Rachel nodded and then verrry slowly got into the bathroom, while Chloe marched to her room, the bucket being the best and closest friend she ever had and a second later needed.  
  
  
When Rachel returned, Chloe still hugged the bucket, sitting in a corner in her room, she was just as green as Rachel was, before she let it all go.  
  
"This is so sexy", smiled Rachel when she saw that scene unfold in front of her and got to Chloe's dresser, helping herself into some underwear.  
"You're welcome", gagged Chloe and held the bucket tighter.  
  
Rachel got behind Chloe and softly started rubbing her back.  
Chloe sighed, she was completely exhausted and felt disgusting.  
Also her chance of kissing Rachel goodnight were somewhere below zero.  
  
Rachel turned her head to the side and pressed her after-shower-warm face against Chloe's back.  
She stayed like this and Chloe eventually felt okay enough to sit down the bucket.  
  
"Thank you for taking me out tonight", whispered Rachel into Chloe's shirt. "Please don't do it again."  
Chloe laughed out loud. "Forget about that. Next time, we'll go to a concert and bring our fucking snacks ourselves. I'm sorry Rachel."  
  
"Hey, you didn't cook the food. It's not your fault. I feel pretty good right about now actually."  
"Oh yeah? Kinda like you took a load off?"  
  
Rachel gasped, then burst out into laughter, that had the floor they were sitting on vibrating.  
"Sure..., I didn't actually shit myself Chloe, I just really wanted to get into your panties tonight."  
  
They both laughed, until Chloe puked one more time. What a terrible, horrible, funny to look back on first official date... or whatever it was.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of project


End file.
